Darkness Falls
by vampiregirl615
Summary: Songs like in a movie, Edward tries to save Bella through difficult neardeath experiences. Can Edward save Bella, or will she be lost forever? COMPLETE! For now...
1. A Suspended Beginning

Chapter One

A Suspended Beginning

I knew something was wrong. I just knew that something bad was going to happen. Something in my gut and stomach told me that it was worse than I feared. Maybe I should calm down, or at least lay down for a while. But I didn't want to, I couldn't. Please tell me it isn't that bad.

I laid on my bed half asleep, but not at all tired. I decided to pick up a library book off my bookshelf and start reading it. It was a book of poems that teens and younger children have made-up. I stated to read a poem that was sort-of a mystery/love poem, but to me, it seemed…awkward.

He is going to someplace new,

Away from me.

He doesn't want to but chew

His lip, but just see.

Love was gone, forever,

Somewhere I couldn't find.

He was, what I thought, never

Going to get out of my mind.

I was heartbroken, alone,

Until he said the words,

"I love you" at a different tone,

Then left me with no vocal cords.

I couldn't speak, it is what it seem,

Then all of a sudden, it was just a dream.

I put the book down. I have had too many nightmares already. I didn't need any more. But I still felt that something like that poem was going to happen to me. A shiver went down my spine. _What if…that poem was…true? It couldn't be…it just couldn't. _Then, I heard my door bell ring, it was Edward! But I smiled joyfully at him; he gave me a solemn smile back. I just knew it…something bad was going to happen.

"Bella…" Edward sighed, "…I have to leave the Forks, and I need to live somewhere else, far away from here." Uh-oh!

"Why?" That was the only question I could get out. I shut my mouth and then thought about how the poem went.

"I have to because…" He stopped, took my hands and kissed me on my cheek. "I just have to go." Then he left me there, biting on the dust. I fell on my knees, tears flowing down. I was alone, just like in the poem.

It was five months after Edward left me and I couldn't stop thinking about him. Just like in the poem, how could he leave me? I re-read the poem many times and then realize something. _Well, if this is like the poem, then he should come back and say, "I love you" to me, hopefully. But leave me stranded after that. But then I should wake up and it'll all be a dream._ Just then, I thought about the dream part. It should just be a dream at the end. I kept telling myself that it was all a dream. _It is only a dream. _I felt something stab my heart. Maybe he loves, but just doesn't want to be near me, for his sake as a vampire. _Please let this be a dream. _I didn't want it to be an ending with me and Edward, but that's all I could think of. Out so many other thought I was thinking, it had to be this one. _Let this be a dream. It is only a dream. Please, let it be a dream. I t just has to be._


	2. Take Me From Here

Chapter 2-Take Me from Here

It was months after Edward left, but I still think about him. I got into my truck with no luck of even starting the engine. I turned on the ignition and a muffled roar came about. I drove on the road where all I could see was white snow and ice. I just realized that Christmas was coming up. I sped up and stopped gently at Edward's old house. I gazed upon his house and turned on my radio.

"Here is Carrie Underwood with her hit song 'Jesus Take the Wheel'" the radio announcer said.

She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati

On a snow white Christmas Eve.

Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat

Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline.

I'd been a hard long year

She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention

She was going way too fast.

Before she knew she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass.

She saw both their lives flash before her eyes,

She didn't even have time to cry.

She was so scared,

She threw her hands up in the air.

Chorus:

Jesus take the wheel

Take it from my hands

Cause I can't do this on my own

I'm letting go

So give me one more chance

To save me from this road I'm on

Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder

And the car came to a stop

She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock

And for the first time in a long time

She bowed her head to pray

She said I'm sorry for the way

I've been living my life

I know I got to change,

So from now on tonight.

Chorus

Oh, Jesus take the wheel

Oh, I'm letting go

So give me one more chance

Save me from this road I'm on

From this road I'm on

Jesus take the wheel

Oh, take it, take it from me

Oh, why, oh why

I started to cry from this. Tears streamed down.

"Why did you leave me here all alone?" I cried all the way home, solemnly and hateful for pushing myself like this. I got home and the phone rang…

"You know who I am?" The voice was familiar and I didn't even know who. "I've been waiting for you…"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the one that left you and now I have returned."

"Edward?"


	3. No More Goodbyes

Chapter 3-No More Good-byes

"Open your front door." I walked toward the front door being my curious self and opened it revealing Edward, standing in the shadows of the night.

"Edward!"

"Hello, Bella. I'm so sorry that I left."

"It's okay." I ran to him and gave him a hug… which lasted for five minutes. Time goes fast when you re-meet someone." "I missed you a lot. I couldn't sleep well; I'm so happy and relieved."

"Well, I'm back now… are you okay?" I was tearing up fast.

"You know how I felt when you left me?" He shook his head. I took a deep breath and… started singing (I haven't sung much).

I was sitting on my doorstep,

I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,

But I knew I had to do it,

And he wouldn't he understand,

So hard to see myself without him,

I felt a piece of my heart break,

But when you're standing at a crossroad,

There's a choice you gotta make.

Chorus:

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,

I guess I'm gonna have to cry,

And let go of some things I've loved,

To get to the other side,

I guess it's gonna break me down,

Like falling when you try to fly, It's sad,

But sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,

Starts with goodbye.

I know there's a blue horizon,

Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,

Getting there means leaving things behind,

Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.

Chorus

Time, time heals,

The wounds that you feel,

Somehow, right now.

Chorus

I guess I'm gonna have to cry,

And let go of some things I've loved,

To get to the other side,

Starts with goodbye,

The only way you try to find,

Moving on with the rest of your life,

Starts with goodbye,

Na na na na na na na .

"Really? That's how you felt?"

"Yeah. My heart was typically broken… but maybe I should tell you about Jeff."

"Who's Jeff?


	4. Months Before

Chapter 4- Months Before

"Months before, after you left, I was so depressed. I needed to be someone, so I hung out with Jeff. But he asked me out, so I thought it would be okay. So I started dating him. Then one day, as I was going to the market, I saw him kissing another girl…"

Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,

And she's probably getting frisky…

Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink

Cause she can't shoot whiskey…

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,

Showing her how to shoot a combo…

And he don't know…

Chorus:

That I dug me key into the side of his pretty little supped up 4 wheel drive,

Carved my name into his leather seats…

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,

Slashed a hole in all four tires…

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she'd probably up singing some

White-trash version of Shania karaoke…

Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"

And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky…

Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth

Of that bathroom polo…

Oh, and he don't know…

Chorus

I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,

Cause the next time that he cheats…

Oh, you know it won't be on me…

Ohh… not on me…

Chorus

Ohh… maybe next time he'll think before he cheats…

Ohh…

"I never saw him again." I smiled through a dark gaze. Edward was shocked.

"I would never think you would do that."

"If someone cheated on me, then I will." He gave me a smirk. I just glared back. "But I shouldn't have gone out with him. It's my fault."


	5. Why Me?

Chapter 5- Why Me?

"It's not your fault. It's his for cheating on you. A beautiful girl like you is hard to find. I'm glad I found you."

"But, it was my fault that I hung out with him, my fault for even going out with him! It's all my fault!" I started crying and fell to the floor. Edward gazed down and told me again that it wasn't my fault. "But it is! I felt like I was wasted, like junk or waste to him."

Standing at the back door

She tried to make it fast

One tear hit the hard wood

It fell like broken glass

She said sometimes love slips away

And you just can't get it back

Let's face it

For one split second

She almost turned around

But that would be

Like pouring rain drops

Back into a cloud

So she took another step and said

I see the way out and I'm gonna take it

Chorus 1:

I don't wanna spend my life jaded

Waiting to wake up one day and find

That I've let all these years go by

Wasted

Another glass of whiskey

But it still don't kill the pain

So he stumbles to the sink

And pours it down the drain

He says it's time to be a man

And stop living for yesterday

Gotta face it.

Cause

Chorus

Chorus 2:

Oh, I don't wanna keep on wishin', missin'

The still of the morning, the color of the night

I ain't spending no more time

Wasted

She kept driving along

Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side

He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear

For the first time in a while

Hey, yeah, oh

Chorus 1

Chorus 2

Yeah, yeah

Chorus 1

Chorus 2

"Look, you have me now. You're not waste to me."

"Thanks, Edward." Then he kissed me on the cheek moving toward my lips.


	6. Stay With Me Forever

Chapter 6-Stay With Me Forever

"I would never leave you, never again," he told me as he held tightly to my waist. "It would be like a piece of me gone without you. You're my life."

"Edward," I gazed at his beautiful eyes. "You are…so perfect." I frowned at my stupid answer. "How can a person like you, end up with me?"

Edward half-smiled, then looked at me with my favorite smile. "Because your scent…the scent of your blood, makes me want you. More than anyone else. I can't live without you. You are so…" he paused and stared deep into my eyes. "…wonderful. You're my true love. No one can take you away from me. You complete me." I recognized the last line from when Tom Cruise said that.

"Not even Jacob?" I hissed at his name, so did Edward.

"No, not even Ja…him." I knew he didn't want to say his name. "But I know one thing for sure."

"What?"

"Only death could tear us apart."

It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of ANNABEL LEE;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me.

I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea;  
But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
I and my Annabel Lee;  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
Coveted her and me.

And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
My beautiful Annabel Lee;  
So that her highborn kinsman came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulchre  
In this kingdom by the sea.

The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
Went envying her and me-  
Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,  
In this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.

But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we-  
Of many far wiser than we-  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,  
In the sepulchre there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea.

"Oh, Edward!" I was about to kiss him when a loud, shriek screamed into the night.

"Bella? Bella where are you?" Edward asked, but no one answered. "BELLA!?" But I wasn't there, I just disappeared.


	7. Holding Out

Chapter 7- Holding Out

Edward starred at where I was standing, hoping I would return, but I didn't. He ran outside yelling my name, but I wasn't there. "Bella! Where are you?"

I was thrown to the floor by a mysterious figure.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked the figure.

"I am your worst nightmare. You are at my house, you will never get out. Only I can set you free, which I will never do for what you did to me. Remember me now?" He stepped out the darkness and I saw a man who I used to know.

"JEFF?! Is that you? Why did you bring me here?" He was confused at my expression, but then made a half-smile nearly laughing.

"I brought you here for wrecking my life, for making my life like I was in Hades Underworld."

"What? That's all?" I was confused. "Was me being your girlfriend for a measly three months wrecked your life? Or was it for wrecking your hot rod car?"

"For everything you did to make my life miserable! You ruined everything!" He then kicked my gut and punched me towards the cold metal pole in the middle of the room. I was out cold for a while, but when I woke up, I was tied to the pole with both my hands and feet tied.

"This is stupid, Jeff, let me make it up to you instead of killing me." I was irritated. "Why do you want to kill me anyway? I just wrecked your car; you even told me it was like twenty bucks a month for rent. That's twenty _bucks_." I emphasized the word bucks at him.

"That is true, but for the wreckage it cost me my whole college money!"

"So, what."

"SO, WHAT? THAT IS OVER FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS!" He calmed down a bit. "Now… I'm going to wreck your life." He stood behind me with a knife in his hand, right near my throat. _I need help, a hero, I need Edward!_

Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?

Where's the street-wise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need

Chorus:

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off feet

Chorus

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I would swear that there's someone somewhere

Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can feel his approach

Like the fire in my blood

Chorus

I was breathing heavily, I knew I going to die sooner or later, but not that soon. I felt a tear leaving my eye, as he began to cut. Then a loud scream happened from him, nearly making me deaf as I heard someone say, "RUN!"

I was running as fast as I could to the forest. I was now deep into the woods; it was pitch black, except for the glistening moon. I rested for a minute or two as I sat on the cold floor. Then I fell into a deep sleep in the shadowy night.


	8. Tears With the Wind

Chapter 8- Tear With the Wind

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I just realized that I was sleeping near a cliff, the cliff that was above the beautiful blue-green ocean. I knew where I was now, near La Push, well, not so far. I started to walk down the way up to the cliff when I heard someone saying my name.

"BELLA!" He sounded terrifying, so I ran back up, I was being stupid at the moment. I ran to the tip-top of the cliff realizing there was a long fall. I would have just jumped, but I remembered last time I did that, and it didn't end well.

"BELLA!" I turned around and backed up, but the voice faded away. I began thinking about Edward. Too much to lose now, I don't want to die now. I wanted a life with Edward. More tears streamed down my face. I want him with me now!

"Edward!"

Na na na na  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
Be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity

Chorus: I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And not gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry

The path that I'm walking, I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they  
And I forseek the dark ahead if I stay

Chorus

Like a little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend  
And you'll be my valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cuz I wanna hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity

Chorus  
Na na na na na

I sniffed my last tear as I got up and walked back down the cliff. I saw something move through the woods. I was scared out of my wits. I started to back up towards the cliff's edge. Right there, I didn't notice the cliff edge, and slipped off the side.

"Ah!" I was lucky enough to have caught the edge with my hand. I couldn't pull myself up. I didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes hoping for survival, a ranger to help me, someone. As my hand lost its grip and I started to fall, I heard someone scream my name as in terror.

"BELLA!"


	9. My Side of My Thoughts

Chapter 9- My Side of My Thoughts

I tried to grab the edge, but it was too late. Then, out of the sunlight, something dazzling caught my hand. I realized it was Edward, the sun sparkling off his skin. I suddenly saw my life flash before my eyes, as if it was a dream. I remembered one thing, and one thing only…the day when Edward asked me to go out with him. My heart was pounding hard as a bulldozer. My sounded faint as Edward was pulling me up; it felt like it was hours. My heart said something, something I could remember for the rest of my life. I needed to follow it, listen.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Chorus:  
Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
But, listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Chorus

And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been,when love was wilder than the wind.

Chorus

My heart almost stopped as Edward pulled me up the ledge. His love was my love. He is mine, my true love.

"Oh, Edward! I thought I was never going to see you again." I started crying my head out until he said, "It's okay Bella, I 'm here." He kissed my forehead as I crunched against him. For the first time, I felt something warm inside of him, instead of icy cold.


	10. Hold On To Me

Chapter 10- Hold on to Me

I felt the wind change from autumn to winter. It was getting colder, but it was just noon. It felt like it was already night time. Since I was curious, I said, "What's happening?"

"I don't know, but stay close." He got up and started walking into the woods. I started to run after him when I fell into a hunter's trap.

"OUCH!" I screamed as I rubbed my head.

"Bella, don't worry, I get you out of there."

"Hurry up. It smells like dead people…no offense."

"None taken." He reached for my hands to pull me up. "Hold on!"

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Chorus:

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Chorus

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Chorus

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

"Don't worry, I'll get you out." He pulled me up into his arms, so I was cradled in them. "Do you always have to get yourself in trouble?"

"In this case, unfortunately. Thanks for saving me, again."

"I would never let anything take you away from me, not even a trap." He hugged me tightly. Then, I saw a figure up behind Edward. "We meet again, Jeff."

"Of course, thank you for getting Bella for me. She will be such a waste when we are done here."

"What's going on?" I was even more confused then before.

"Dear Bella, you didn't think you could get out so easily."

"Leave her alone."

"Oh, I can't do that. I just have the urge to KILL you BOTH!!!"


	11. A Killing Trap

Chapter 11- A Killing Trap

Edward and I were freaked out when 10 other guys came out of the darkened woods. They all had different types of weapons in their hands.

"What's going on? Why do you want to kill me AND Edward?" I could tell Edward was reading his thoughts.

"He wants to kill us because you ruined his life and me…" He pointed the scars on Jeff's face. "…for ruining his face."

Jeff sounded a little irritated. "Correct, but now your trapped and there is no way out." Jeff put on his greedy grin…the one that made it look like death.

Don't fall too deep

Into the death trap

There is nothing to gain

And everything to lose

You get attached

To people you don't know

Only to get hurt

For their stupid show

Your mind gets boggled

With thoughts that aren't there

Your heart gets crushed

Just so they can snicker

The internet is my trap

Just like many others

Do not fall too deep

Into your death trap

"Run, if you can." Jeff's smile was still in place.

"Oh, I will." I was still in Edward's arms when he started running. He ran past the men, breaking their guard. One of them tried running after, but Edward was too fast. Then, someone shot a bullet at Edward, hitting him in the thigh.

"Aw, crap." He fell for a second, but kept running until the men and Jeff were out of sight.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Bella!" I heard Jeff shout at me before he totally disappeared.


	12. Epilouge: Sorry peoples!

Sorry everyone that I haven't put any more chapters in… I lost all my ideas when I was doing homework back at school… if any, can I get some ideas before I go totally nuts for not finishing this? Thanks, it would be great… and to those that wanted the song list:

**Chapter one** was a poem written by me… I was bored at the time and couldn't find a song.

**Chapter two** was Jesus Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood.

**Chapter three** was Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood.

**Chapter four** was Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood (I know I love Carrie Underwood).

**Chapter five** was Wasted by Carrie Underwood ( I just can't get enough of her, but don't worry that's all that's left of Carrie Underwood).

**Chapter six** was a POEM called Annabel Lee written by Edgar Allen Poe.

**Chapter seven** was I Need A Hero by Bonnie Tyler.

**Chapter eight** was Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie.

**Chapter nine** was Listen To Your Heart by DHT.

**Chapter ten** was Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne.

**Chapter eleven** was a POEM called A Killing Trap written by Edgar Allen Poe.

So, it wasn't all songs but somewhat… if I could get to get more ideas, I will write the sequel to this fanfic. But for now it is complete..


End file.
